Cinta Lokasi
by Hydrilla
Summary: Sasuke, si artis yang sedang naik daun. Sakura, si penulis cerita tentang drama yang dibintangi Sasuke. Mereka terlibat cinta lokasi yang manis./"Err... apa aku bisa menolak?"/ "Tentu saja nggak boleh!"/ AU, OOC, Fluffy, Oneshot XD


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CINTA LOKASI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! AU, OOC to the MAX, Typo(s), fluffy, gaje, etc!**_

_**-oOo-**_

"Yak! _Cut!"_

Bunyi Pak Sutradara menghantar helaan napas penuh suka cita dari para _crew. _Sang aktor langsung berjalan menuju Sang Sutradara yang sedang tersenyum puas melihat hasil rekaman adegan yang baru saja diperankannya. Para _crew _pun langsung meringkas barang-barangnya untuk pindah lokasi syuting selanjutnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, sang aktor, langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping sutradara. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Bagus, Sasuke! Aktingmu sangat memukau. Nggak salah kamu dibayar mahal dan dapat _awards _gara-gara aktingmu itu."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku dapat bonus lagi, nggak? Kudengar, penjualan serial drama _action _ini makin meningkat, tuh."

Sang sutradara berdecak, "Che, bayaranmu sudah paling tinggi di antara pemain lainnya dan kamu masih minta naik honor? Cih."

Sasuke tertawa, "Ya, ya, dasar tua bangka. Aku akan ke mobil untuk menuju lokasi syuting selanjutnya."

"Hm, Sakura akan semobil denganmu untuk _briefing _adegan selanjutnya padamu."

"Heh? Sakura?"

Sasuke menyeringai, dan berjalan menuju mobil pribadinya dengan supir yang sudah siap menanti. Suasana hatinya sedang senang. Pekerjaannya berjalan lancar, dan karirnya sedang berada di puncak ketenaran. Saat ini, ia sedang membintangi sebuah serial _drama _ber_genre action _yang disiarkan di televisi seminggu sekali.

Dramanya mendapatkan _top rating _berdasarkan survei yang dilakukan sebuah majalah terhadap acara yang paling disukai masayarakat Jepang saat ini. _Rating _drama itu selalu naik tiap minggunya.

Bagi Sasuke sendiri pun, drama ini benar-benar sesuai dengan karakteristiknya. Di sini, ia menjadi tokoh utama. Seorang pemuda yang mencari jati diri, arti kehidupan, arti kebahagiaan, dan arti persahabatan. Sebuah _drama _yang _complicated_. Sekali nonton, pasti akan ketagihan dan akan sangat menyesal jika terlewat satu episode saja.

Di _drama _ini, ia bisa berakting dengan sungguh-sungguh. Perannya sangatlah sulit. Karena tokoh yang diperankannya adalah seorang pemuda yang _sebenarnya _'baik hati' karena ingin menolong sesamanya, tapi terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan tindakan. Pun, tokoh yang diperankannya juga memiliki kepribadian yang kompleks. Berandalan, namun masih mencari arti kemanusiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Kalau membicarakan soal drama sehebat itu, terlepas dari aktor dan aktrisnya yang harus berperan dengan menghayati tiap karakter-karakter dengan sungguh-sungguh, pasti teringat dengan 'penulis cerita' yang sama hebatnya. Pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya, _siapa pembuat drama sehebat itu, sih?_

Tak lain dan tak bukan, orangnya ialah Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis manis yang baru lulus kuliah, namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan demikian. Ia terlalu manis dan imut untuk menjadi sosok wanita usia duapuluh dua. Ia lebih cocok menjadi gadis berusia enam belas tahu, _by the way._ Ia memiliki imajinasi luar biasa dan menuangkannya ke dalam adegan demi adegan drama. Dan saat membawanya ke PH, naskahnya langsung diterima dan langsung diadakan _casting_ pemain.

_BOOM! _Namanya menjadi tenar seketika.

Baru saja Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Sakura sudah menunggunya dengan wajah cemberut dan tangan berkacak pinggang.

"Sasuke-_kun _lama!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil menarik pipi _chubby _Sakura. "Kamunya yang kecepetan."

"Iiihhh! Sasuke-_kun _lepas, nggak?!"

"Nggak mau tuh." Sasuke malah semakin menarik-narik pipi _chubby _Sakura yang merona. Sang sopir yang melihat adegan itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian melajukan mobil menuju tempat syuting selanjutnya.

"Jadi, nanti Sasuke-_kun _bakal berantem ama Namikaze-_kun. _Sasuke-_kun _bakalanhampir kalah, tapi kemudian Namikaze-_kun _tumbang karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Sasuke-_kun _nanti kudu nangis, ya! Bakal ada efek-efek hujannya, kok. Jadi, nggak usah malu."

Setelah melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura, Sasuke langsung menerima pengarahan tentang adegan yang akan dilakoninya. Sebenernya sih, Sasuke nggak mendengarkan sama sekali. Ia asyik melihat mimik wajah Sakura yang berbinar, cemberut, serta beragam ekspresi lainnya yang ditampilkan wajah manis itu.

Sakura memang terlalu ekspresif. Dia terlalu polos sehingga gampang sekali ditipu. Tak jarang banyak yang menyebutnya _lolicon. _Dia terlalu imut, dan menggemaskan. Tingkahnya pun seperti anak SMA, berbanding terbalik dengan usianya yang sudah kepala dua.

"Sasuke-_kun _dengerin aku nggak, sih?" Sakura berdecak sebal. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Membuatnya terlihat semakin imut nan manis.

"Iya, denger, kok."

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu suka sama Haruno Sakura. Semua _crew _dan pemain drama lainnya pun sudah tahu. Hal itu tergambar jelas dengan tatapan, sikap, dan ucapan Sasuke. Seolah-olah ada tulisan besar dijidat Sasuke yang berbunyi: DAISUKI HARUNO SAKURA.

Ck, ck, ck, tapi Sakura terlalu polos untuk menyadari hal itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Sakura pun menyukai Sasuke. Gadis manis itu selalu merona tiap Sasuke menggodanya, menatap Sasuke kesal saat pemuda itu tengah berakting dengan lawan jenisnya, dan memberi sumpah serapah pada Sasuke yang tengah asyik ber-_flirting _ria pada gadis lain.

"Tuan, sudah sampai."

"Hn."

Tempatnya memang tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat syuting yang tadi. Sasuke turun dari mobil disusul Sakura. Gadis itu mengernyitkan mata akibat terik matahari yang langsung menyerbunya. Sasuke pun turut mengernyit melihat penampilan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan _hotpans _dan kaos hitam kedodoran yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih susu.

Sasuke berdecak dan melepas jaketnya, "Kamu itu kalo kemana-mana jangan pakai pakaian yang terbuka, dong!"

Sakura hanya bisa merona saat Sasuke melingkarkan jaket ke pinggulnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Sasuke yang hanya berjarak kurang dari satu centimeter darinya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Argh! Sial! Ia bener-bener suka sama Sasuke.

"Ehem, ehem. Ciyeeeee~~"

Sorakan-sorakan langsung berdatangan dari para _crew _dan pemain lainnya. Mereka berdua menjauh. Saling memalingkan wajah yang memerah. Bahkan gerakan kepala mereka pun kompak. Yang satu ke arah kiri, yang satu lagi ke arah kanan.

"Sudah, sudah, cepat syuting sana!"

Pak sutradara langsung memarahi mereka karena mereka sudah dikejar _deadline. _Meskipun begitu, ia masih sempat melemparkan senyuman menggoda untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Ia kemudian memandang Sakura dan mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya yang diikat setengah. Sakura hanya bisa merona dan cemberut karena rambutnya diacak-acak. Kemudian ia berjinjit untuk mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke sebagai balas dendam. Ia memang harus berjinjit karena tingginya hanya 160cm, sedangkan Sasuke 182cm.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan-

-Chu~

Ia mengecup pipi Sakura singkat sebelum melangkah pergi. Sakura hanya bisa membeku dengan wajah merah padam. _Crew _yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum. Mereka dengan jelas bisa merasakan getar-getar cinta bahkan sejak syuting episode pertama dan ini sudah menginjak episode duapuluh.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke duduk di tenda artis sambil menyesap jus tomatnya. Di hadapannya, Sakura sedang menerangkan adegan selanjutnya yang harus diperankannya. Ia menggigit sedotannya, sambil memain-mainkan sedotan itu di mulutnya. Jadi, yang anak kecil itu Sakura atau Sasuke, ya?

"Jadi, Sasuke-_kun _nanti harus-"

"Sakura, aku ditawari main _drama romance."_

Ucapan Sakura terhenti oleh perkataan Sasuke. Gadis itu menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang amat kentara.

"Apa?!"

"Ya, _drama romance. _Aku jadi tokoh utamanya juga. Perannya cukup gampang. Aku jadi cowok _badass _yang diperebutin cewek-cewek."

Sakura menganga. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu tapi keburu disela oleh perkataan Sasuke.

"Kayaknya enak, ya? Aku direbutin banyak cewek-cewek. Dan katanya, ada adegan ranjangnya juga, lho," seringainya jahil.

"APA?!" Sembur Sakura. "Nggak boleh! Pokoknya Sasuke nggak boleh terima peran itu! Nggak boleh! Ayo cepet tolak sekarang!" Ujar Sakura panik.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Lho, kenapa? Apa hakmu ngelarang aku?"

"Soalnya aku suka sama Sasuke-_kun _dan nggak mau Sasuke-_kun _main sama cewek la-_Ups!_"

Sakura buru-buru menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Mata Sasuke berkilat jahil, ia menyeringai memandang Sakura. Ia memandang Sakura dengan geli. Gadis itu tampak salah tingkah. Wajahnya bahkan sudah sangat merah.

"Jadi kamu suka aku, yaaa?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat, meski wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat. "Enggak, kok! Enggak!"

"Enggak salah maksudnya?"

"Ih, Sasuke-_kun!" _

Sasuke tertawa geli melihat Sakura yang kelabakan. "Yaudah, deh. Kamu jadi pacar aku aja kalo gitu. Habisnya, kamu sudah suka sama aku sampe segitunya, sih."

_Blush!_

Sakura langsung merona mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Serius, nih? Ia jadi pacarnya Sasuke? Kok nembaknya nggak romantis?

"Err… apa aku bisa nolak?" Sakura bertanya malu-malu.

"Ya jelas nggak bisalah!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat. Kemudian mendudukkan Sakura di atas pangkuannya dan menarik-narik pipi _chubby _Sakura dengan gemas. Sudah lama ia menyukai gadis itu. Kepolosannya, ekspresinya, segala hal tentang gadis itu ia suka.

Akhirnya mereka bisa jadian setelah sekian lama terjebak cinta lokasi. Diam-diam, _crew _yang sedang menguping pada bersorak gembira. _Asyik! Saatnya minta pajak jadian, khukhukhu~_

_Chu~_

Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura. Bukan di pipi melainkan di bibir. Sasuke begitu terkesan mendominasi. Ia menyesap bibir bawah Sakura. Dengan lihai, ia menjilat-jilat bibir luar Sakura. Sakura yang baru pertama kali sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Sasuke. Udah tahu sih, Sas, kalo elo napsu bingit ama Sakura. Tapi tetep jaga kelakuan dong! Kan ratingnya cuma _T for teens. -_-_

"Sas… hah… hah… Sasuke-_kun, _hah, harus janji, ya, hah… hah… harus nolak tawaran syuting itu," kata Sakura dengan tersenggal-senggal.

Sasuke tertawa geli, "Aku bohong, kok."

"EEEEEHHHH?"

_**THE END**_

_A/N:_

_WHAT IS THIS ASDFGHJKL! INI ABSURD GYAAAAAA!_

_Fine, ini sungguh absurd, gaje, OOC todemeks, dan lain dan lain dan lain dan lainnya :))))_

_Okay, thanks for reading and sorry for many mistakes in this fanfic :))))_

_Okeh, bye~ :*_


End file.
